The present invention relates to a connection structure of a flat cable, and relates more particularly to a connection structure for connecting a flat cable with other conductor both electrically and mechanically.
According to an example (a first example) of the connection structure of a flat cable as described in the Japanese Utility Model Registration application laid-open Publication No. JP-A-7-169519, conductor exposed sections of a flat cable are superimposed on a base member on which a terminal is disposed, a cover is set on this setting, and the conductor exposed sections and the terminal 50 are combined with each other by welding or soldering through holes provided on the base member and the cover.
Further, according to another example (a second example) of the connection structure of a flat cable as described in the Japanese Utility Model Registration application laid-open Publication No. JP-A-64-21988, conductor exposed sections of a flat cable are connected with a lead wire by a joint bar held by an insulation supporting unit, and the whole of this connection section is molded.
According to the above first example, however, when a tensile force is applied to the flat cable, this force is directly applied to a portion of the connection between the conductor exposed sections and the terminal, so that there arises a problem of reliability of the connection intensity.
Further, according to the above second example, although the intensity is increased by the molding, there is a problem of an increase in the manufacturing cost.